


Elevator encounters - 2

by buckysknifecollection



Series: Sam Wilson Drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkwardness, FRIDAY is a traitor and you should never trust her, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection
Summary: An awkward confession in an elevator.
Relationships: Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Sam Wilson Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569634
Kudos: 20





	Elevator encounters - 2

**Author's Note:**

> {{ Reposted from my Tumblr blog }}

You patiently wait for the elevator to arrive and take you to down to the 79th floor. Tony texted you half an hour earlier that your new suit is ready and you can pick it up. You hope he didn’t over-do it with the gadgets because you only mastered half of them by the time you accidentally stepped in a blazing fire. It happens.

As the metal doors slide open and Friday greets you, you’re surprised to see Sam standing by the back wall, staring through the glass on the inside of the Tower. You didn’t know he already got back from his mission but he couldn’t have arrived too long ago, since he still has his tac pants on, his wings pack gone and a simple t-shirt covering the impressive muscles of his torso that you definitely didn’t spend a substantial amount of time daydreaming about.

You decide to stand with your back to him as well so you don’t have to worry about drool dripping down your chin.

“Aw, love ya.” Sam says, a short breathy chuckle following.

You’re surprised that he would say something like that to you, the two of you don’t really know each other that well. You’ve only joined the team a few months ago and you still sometimes struggled to remember everyone’s names. Maybe this is some _Team Thing_ that you didn’t know about? You still feel a bit awkward but you don’t want to be rude, so you shrug to yourself and say it back.

“I love you…too?” You say, the words feeling weird on your lips. Sam turns to you slowly and looks at you like you grew five more heads, his right eyebrow lifted in that way it always did when someone around him was being a dumbass.

He lifts the microphone of his headset closer to his lips and you suddenly wish the elevator drops you straight to the ground. _Oh no_. “Can I call you back, Sarah? Yeah. Yeah, okay. Bye.” Sam finishes his call, the upcoming laughter already audible in his voice. He turns to you fully and gives you a blinding grin, brown eyes sparkling with amusement. “What did you say?”

“Nothing. I didn’t say anything.” Your face is burning with embarrassment so intensely, it reminds you of the fire that ruined your suit.

“I’m sure I heard you say something just there…” The smile doesn’t leave his lips as he approaches you and stands directly behind you. If you weren’t a shaking ball of awkward right now and you concentrated a bit, you could probably feel the warmth of his body.

“No, uh, that was…. Friday! Friday said something, didn’t you Friday?“

“No, Miss.” The treacherous AI answers and you wish you could throw something at her. Stupid AI. 

“Hmmm…” Sam shifts so he stands directly next to you and you make a point to look anywhere but him and his ridiculous, gorgeous face. “Why don’t you try that again, baby?“

The heavens must have taken mercy on you because just then, Friday The Traitor announces your arrival to the 79th floor. "Oh, look that’s my floor, I gotta go, bye!“ You almost jump out of the elevator but Sam follows you with a cackle anyway, because he has no mercy for you apparently.

He catches up with you in no time and drapes a heavy arm over your shoulders. "You going to Tony’s? What a coincidence! Me too. Why don’t we walk together and discuss how you just confessed your love to me?“

You groan and let him guide you down the corridor as he teases the life out of until you can’t help but laugh with him as well.


End file.
